stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan
, a Vulcan male]] Vulcans (also known as "Vulcanians") are a humanoid species known for their devotion to logic, and stoic natures. Native to the planet Vulcan, they were also a founding member of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. Physiology , a Vulcan female.]] Vulcans are externally identifiable by their pointed ears, as well as their upswept eyebrows. Several Vulcanoid races descended from the Vulcans also have these characteristics, such as the Romulans, the Debrune, and the Rigelians. The Mintakans may be another offshoot of the parent Vulcan species. ( ) Vulcans have a nictitating membrane, or "inner eyelid", that protects them against the harshness of 40 Eridani. ( ) Internally, Vulcan blood is -based, and is dark green in color. Their heart is where a Human's liver is, and their brains have a noticeable layered structure. Their blood types include T-negative, which is extremely rare. ( ) One of the more common types is S-indifferent. ( : "The Choice") Approximately once every seven years Vulcans enter their mating phase known as the pon farr. During this phase Vulcans experience a neural imbalance (plak tow) causing a loss of emotional control. The Vulcan must then satisfy the pon farr or they could face death. ( , , , ) Mel'aneesh salad includes nutrients essential to a Vulcan diet. (Absolute Horizon) Hybrids of Vulcans and other species became less and less rare in the 22nd through 24th centuries, though they required medical intervention for the pregnancies to go to full term. ( novels and ) Hybridization of Vulcans and other telepathic species (such as Betazoids, or even Terrans with high esper ratings) often result in the offspring having Kowalczyk's Syndrome. ( : "Through the Looking Glass") Culture The traditional Vulcan introduction consists of "name, child of father's name, child of grandfather's name". Example: "Sarek, child of Skon, child of Solkar." Historically, male Vulcan names start with the letter "S" to honor Surak, the father of Vulcan logic, and female Vulcan names begin with "T" to honor T'Plana-Hath), the matron of Vulcan philosophy. Vulcan males, at least, undergo a trial by ordeal, the kahs-wan, at age 7. If completed successfully, they are considered adults in Vulcan society. ( , : "Contempt of Council") History After centuries of bloody wars and untold violence on the Vulcan homeworld, roughly around the 4th century on Earth, the Vulcan embraced the teachings of Surak. Since then, the Vulcans have tried to be logical beings, attempting to hide their emotional and passionate core behind a facade of non-expression. :The date of the Surakian revolution differs according to continuity. As well, in many continuities, the revolution was also the impetus -- for those who would one day call themselves Romulans -- to leave Vulcan. ( , ) By the mid-22nd century, Vulcans had lost the original meaning of Surak and began to revert to their original state, engaging in territorial disputes and minor wars with Andoria, until Syran and Jonathan Archer was able to recover the Kir'Shara, the body of the original writings of Surak. ( ) :Per the '' , Vulcan's world government, the Confederacy of Surak, was established in 370 A.D.'' , a Vulcan in Starfleet.]] The Vulcans joined the United Federation of Planets in 2161, as one of the four founding members. The Vulcans have since served on Federation Starfleet vessels in multiplying numbers, including an all-Vulcan ships in the 23rd ( ) and 24th centuries. ( ) ''Star Trek is...'' For six decades, ending in 2229, Vulcan isolated itself against outworlders. ("Vulcanis") es:Vulcanianos Vulcan Vulcan